parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Penguin Detective
FGRForever's movie spoof on Disney's 26th animated feature film "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast: * Basil of Baker Street - Skipper (Madagascar) * Dr. Dawson - Private (w Kowalski and Rico as extras) (Madagascar) * Olivia Flaversham - Jelly Otter (w Peanut and Butter as extras) (PB&J Otter) * Hiram Flaversham - Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) * Toby - Jabberjaw * Mrs. Judson - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Professor Ratigan - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Fidget - Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) * Bartholomew - Randy Pincherson (Fish Hooks) * Felicia - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Barmaid - Angie (Shark Tale) * Miss Kitty Mouse - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Queen Moustoria - Princess Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Shellsea and Finberley (Fish Hooks) * Ratigan's Henchmen - Lobsters (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Juggling Octopus - Stefano (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) * Frog and Salamander on Bike - Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) * Piano Mouse - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Bartender - Chief (Fish Hooks) * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Tug Thugs (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * The Queen's Audience - Bikini Bottom residents (Spongebob Squarepants) * Sherlock Holmes - Barnacleboy (Spongebob Squarepants) * Dr. Watson - Mermaidman (Spongebob Squarepants) * Disguised Criminal - Mobster Lobster (The Little Mermaid) (TV series)) * Client from Hamstead - Dory (Finding Nemo) Scene Index: #The Great Penguin Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" #The Great Penguin Detective part 2 - Private, Kowalski, and Rico (Dawson) Find Jelly, Peanut, and Baby Butter (Olivia) #The Great Penguin Detective part 3 - Enter Skipper (Basil) #The Great Penguin Detective part 4 - Enter Dr. Blowhole (Ratigan) #The Great Penguin Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" #The Great Penguin Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Jabberjaw (Toby)! #The Great Penguin Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store #The Great Penguin Detective part 8 - Undertow (Fidget) Kidnaps Jelly, Peanut, and Baby Butter (Olivia)/The Chase #The Great Penguin Detective part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Boys'/The Reunion #The Great Penguin Detective part 10 - Dr. Blowhole's Plan #The Great Penguin Detective part 11 - Skipper's Observation #The Great Penguin Detective part 12 - At the Pub #The Great Penguin Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" #The Great Penguin Detective part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Undertow #The Great Penguin Detective part 15 - Skipper and Dr. Blowhole's Confrontation #The Great Penguin Detective part 16 - Giovanni's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/Princess Mindy's Doom #The Great Penguin Detective part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' #The Great Penguin Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace #The Great Penguin Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) #The Great Penguin Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) #The Great Penguin Detective part 21 - 'We'll Never Forget You'/A New Case #The Great Penguin Detective part 22 - End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Transcript: Trailer 1: *Narrator: From FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez) Productions, it's adventure! *Skipper: We've not a moment to lose! *Narrator: It's excitement! *Jelly Otter/Olivia 1: Skipper! Look out! *Narrator: And it's coming your way! *(Skipper screams) *Narrator: It's The Adventures of the Great Penguin Detective! *Skipper: Smile, everyone! *(Camera flashes) *Narrator: He's Skipper of New York City. *Kowalski/Dawson 2: Amazing! *Narrator: And he's teaming up with Jabberjaw,... *(Monstro screams) *Narrator: Private, Kowalski, and Rico, and little Jelly, Peanut, and Baby Butter... *(Baby Butter bites a flipper, Dr. Blowhole screams) *Narrator: ...to take on Dr. Blowhole, the world's biggest dolphin! *Dr. Blowhole: What did you call me? *Skipper: You're a slimy, contemptible bottle-nosed dolphin! *(Dr. Blowhole screams) *Narrator: This spring, you're invited to join the fun! *(Crowd boos) *Narrator: With FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez)'s classic, The Adventures of the Great Penguin Detective! *(Cymbal bangs Skipper) Trailer 2: *Narrator: From Junior Rodriguez Productions, it's adventure! *Skipper: We've not a moment to lose! *Narrator: It's excitement! *Jelly Otter/Olivia 1: Skipper! Look out! *Narrator: And it's coming your way! *(Skipper screams) *Narrator: It's The Great Penguin Detective! *Skipper: Smile, everyone! *(Camera flashes) *Narrator: He's Skipper of New York City. *Kowalski/Dawson 2: Amazing! *Narrator: And he's teaming up with Jabberjaw,... *(Monstro screams) *Narrator: Private, Kowalski, and Rico, and little Jelly, Peanut, and Baby Butter... *(Baby Butter bites a flipper, Dr. Blowhole screams) *Narrator: ...to take on Dr. Blowhole, the world's biggest dolphin! *Dr. Blowhole: What did you call me? *Skipper: You're a slimy, contemptible bottle-nosed dolphin! *(Dr. Blowhole screams) *Narrator: You're invited to join the fun! *(Crowd boos) *Narrator: With Junior Rodriguez's classic, The Great Penguin Detective! *(Cymbal bangs Skipper) Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez) Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez)'s Channel Category:Junior Rodriguez Category:Trailers Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox